toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Bird
"Someone man the canons! Quickly! We must fire now, or we'll never get the chance again! Fire away!!" —'Angry Bird', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo Angry Bird is a member of the Napoleonic Forces, and though he is older and not as fit to fight, he is still strategically invaluable because of his experience being a tactical commander when he was in the army. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Angry Bird's very first appearance is in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo as one of Madame Tigre's tactical officers, commanding the lower-down soldiers to locations that are strategically superior. However, despite his best efforts, he is still defeated by the Toy Island Crew after they use their fool-proof tactic; swarm the enemy and squash them. ''Toy Island'' Angry Bird reprises his role as a member of the Napoleonic Forces starting in the Season 5 episode "French Interference". He commands his underlings to fire at Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO as the Triple M Crew attempts to capture members of the Toy Island Crew. He presumably remains within Monsieur Bonjour's UFO when he is not seen later in Madame Tigre's Sky Castle. Angry Bird is later seen in "Hip-napping!" and "Flight to the Fight" where he once again orders his underlings to fire, this time at the Toy Island Crew. ''Curtis Ball'' series Angry Bird appears as an unlockable player character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament, where he is a default member of Team Tigre. He is an Attack type character and specializes in Power, Skill, and Attack. However, he lacks in Dodge, Reach, and Recovery. He cannot swim at all. His special ability is Bowl Over, where he bowls himself into the opponents' side of the field and Stuns anyone in his way. His friend ability is Slingshot Launch, where he creates two clones of a friend and fires the three one by one at the opponents via a giant slingshot. Any opponent hit becomes Injured. Angry Bird does not reprise his playability in Curtis Ball Showdown, instead appearing as both an audience member and a coach recruitable in campaign mode. He specialises in offense-oriented strategic tactics. ''Friends' Racing'' Angry Bird appears as an item in Friends' Racing. When used, he is shot out of a slingshot and is sent flying. He later lands on the course where players spin out when driving over him, although if he lands on an opponent they get flattened. There is also a kart body themed after him called the Army Tank, and it has high weight and off-road but low acceleration. ''Friends' Baseball'' Angry Bird appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Madame Tigre's unlockable team. Character Angry Bird is a gruff, worn down, and rough war veteran, and this shows in how he speaks with his rough voice. As well, his war experience has given him the upper hand regarding war topics. He also has an assertive voice that he has developed from commanding the soldiers to their locations. Appearance Angry Bird's body is spherical, with the majority being red and the very bottom being tan. He has three large feathers on the top of his head, a yellow beak, and constantly angry eyes. Trivia *It is possible that Angry Bird's country was at war with Cuckoo and Rooster's country. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters